


Hypocrite

by Esmeia



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmeia/pseuds/Esmeia
Summary: At times, Alastor made Charlie feel like she a bit on the clingy side.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 199





	Hypocrite

**Author's Note:**

> Really rolling out these little one-shots is helping get my mind back in the flow! I'll make sure to do more of these whenever I'm in a rut from now on!

“Charlie, dear?”

“Yes, Al?”

“I've noticed that you're awfully big on public displays of affection.”

Charlie looked up from her work, surprised and a little confused at the random declaration. She studied Alastor's expression carefully as he peered over his own work and back at her; while his voice lacked any anger or irritation, it remained nearly impossible to get a good read. Alastor hardly ever let that big grin slip off his face. Fortunately, Charlie had always been good at discerning the feelings of those around her; it was a natural by-product of her being so loving and eager to understand her people. After a few months of dating the renowned Radio Demon, she'd gotten better at recognizing his subtle nuances.

“Yeah, I think I've always been the mushy type. You've got me!” Charlie said with a smile and shrug. “Sorry, am I bothering you? I know some can find that kind of annoying.”

“No, no,” Alastor said with a soft chuckle, waving a dismissive hand. “Just making an observation, dearest. Do as you please.”

But Charlie couldn't help but be curious. “Are you sure? Was there something I did recently that made you say that?”

Alastor looked her over, debating over whether to delve further. Honestly, he really _had_ just rattled off without thinking. There was no harm meant; perhaps he just wanted to say every little thing he discovered about his lover out loud to better commit it to memory. But the nervousness on Charlie's face made it clear she wouldn't sit well if he just glossed over it now. Chuckling at his own mistake, he slipped a document back into the correct folder and set it down on the desk in front of him.

“I was just thinking back to that evening we had with Rosie and Mimzy,” he started, rubbing his chin as he leaned back and recalled the little get-together. “It was for afternoon tea – you know how much Rosie loves her little parties. It was her birthday, so why not? Besides, it's good to catch up with them every now and again.”

“Oh yeah! That was really fun,” Charlie smiled. “We should have another sometime soon.”

“That sounds like fun. Not a huge fan of tea, but it's a fun time regardless. It also helps me keep tabs on what's happening in other parts of Hell. Never can be too careful,” Alastor mused with a nod. “Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed by now that Mimzy isn't... exactly _overjoyed_ with our becoming an item. She's always been the amorous type, and me having a ladyfriend hardly discourages her. I might have admired that kind of tenacity, once upon a time!”

“Yeah, no kidding,” Charlie grumbled. She jumped a little when Alastor laughed. “W-What?”

“There it is! You had that exact same pout whenever Mimzy would make a move,” Alastor smug grin on display. “My dear, please believe me when I say that I've told Mimzy thousands of times that I'm not interested. Even moreso now that I've finally gotten you,” he added, his smile widening as he watched Charlie blush and look away. “It was absolutely adorable having you hold onto my arm and stick so closely to my side. Like a little pet! Maybe I'll start calling you kitten?”

Charlie groaned in embarrassment and hid her face in her hands. God, she hadn't even noticed she was doing that! And why did she have to be so obvious about it?

“Don't worry about it, Charlie. It really is a wonder to watch, that jealous streak of yours. Flattering, even!”

“But still!” Charlie sulked, rubbing at her reddened cheeks. “ I shouldn't be so jealous, so possessive. I trust you! Mostly!” Alastor chuckled at this. “It's not fair of me to hover around and cling to you just because a girl flirted with you.”

Alastor leaned forward and caressed her cheek before kissing her forehead. “You're getting all worked up over nothing, sweetheart. Unfortunately for you, I'm afraid I'm head over heels in love. Positively twitterpated, even. And now that I've got you where I want you, neither of us are going anywhere,” he said softly. He then tickled under her chin, making Charlie giggle and wiggle away. “Besides, I like you a little jealous. A little fire never hurt anyone! I expect that from Satan's daughter.”

“I'm pretty sure it has hurt somebody. A lot of somebodies!” Charlie said with a laugh, folding her arms.

“Details, details!”

She shook her head with a smile. “I have to admit, I wish I could be more like you. You're always so calm with this kind of thing! I never thought I'd be the jealous type out of the two of us.”

“Oh! Oh, sweetheart!” Alastor reeled back in slight surprise before laughing again. “Charlie, no. When you and Vaggie were dating, I was **ridiculously** jealous. All those times where I shoved her to the side to talk to you or insulting her weren't just because I'm an asshole. Well, okay, it was _that_ too. But I had more motive than that at the time.”

“I'm glad you two are at least past that now,” Charlie giggled. She'd noticed that they were no longer as antagonistic towards each other. Sure, they could hardly be called friends or anything, all things considered. But there seemed to be a neutral – if very shaky – tolerance between them, and Charlie was thankful for any kind of truce. “Still, I wish I was better at at least hiding it, you know? More... professional, like you.”

Alastor shook his head in amusmement. “There's no need for you to try and be like me. In fact, it really should be the other way around; I'm the worst role model, my dear. Besides, that syrupy sweet kind of romance isn't part of my nature. You're an exception, of course. But making a big show of fawning over someone has never quite been my style.”

He laughed when he saw Charlie huff and cross her arms. Before long, they continued working through the small mountain of paperwork before heading down for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*

Later that week, Alastor invited Charlie to his private home for a cozy date night. They enjoyed an evening of dinner and dancing and usual fun. But – typical of Hell – the weather took a sudden turn for the worst. Of course, Alastor suggested Charlie stay the night, never dreaming of risking a trip back to the Hotel in the unrelenting downpour. Charlie easily accepted his offer, though was worried about imposing.

“Nonsense, sunshine! We're an item now. It it's alright with you, I'd love to have you spend the night with me,” he said with a wink. He grinned widely when Charlie shyly looked down at her fidgeting hands. “I can conjure up an extra bed for you, dear. It's really no trouble. Would that make you more comfortable?”

“Oh! Uh, well...” Charlie was surprised to find herself hesitating.

“Oh? Oh!” Alastor's grin widened devilishly, eyes practically twinkling. “Or would you rather share _my_ bed? Charlie! How scandalous!”

To his shock, Charlie only continued to look bashful and avoid his eyes. The flustered denial he'd anticipated hadn't come about. “Well, I mean... if you don't mind. If it doesn't bother you, I'm okay with that.”

Alastor straightened up and cleared his throat. “Not at all, my dear! I'd be honored.”

True to his word, Alastor's spacious bed was more than enough for the two of them. He materialized some more pillows for Charlie's comfort and the two settled down together after changing into their night clothes. Charlie's heart was pounding so hard in her chest that a part of her worried that Alastor's would actually hear as it drummed against her ribcage. Though she wasn't expecting nor truly wanted anything sexual to happen (she knew Alastor was pretty new to that kind of territory and had a very complicated/near-nonexistent interest in it), the possibility of things getting rather close and intimate had sent her imagination into overdrive.

Just when Charlie was about lose her nerve and shyly request that Alastor get an extra bed after all, he reached over and held her hand in his slender fingers. She was soothed immediately, looking into his lightly luminescent eyes, a warm and content smile gracing his features. She smiled back as she snuggled into the pillow and squeezed his hand gently.

“No need to be nervous, dear,” he said softly, stifling a yawn as he shifted closer. His scent and the warmth his body emanated made Charlie unable to resist moving closer as well. “Are you scared?”

“Al, I could _easily_ kick your butt,” Charlie half-joked, making them both laugh. She smiled wider and snuggled closer to him, sighing contently. “Seriously, it's okay. I'm glad we can be together like this. I'm just... a little shy, because it's our first time. Wait, that came out kinda wrong.”

Charlie felt her cheeks flush at the double entendre, causing Alastor laugh jovially.

“Sweetheart, you're absolutely adorable!”

“Shaddup,” Charlie snickered, despite her embarrassment.

Alastor leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “That's only natural. Let's talk for a little while until we drift off, hm?”

“That's a good idea! Thanks, sweetie.”

And so, the two demons softly conversed well into the night. The combination of Alastor's warm closeness, remarkably gentle voice, and relaxed and even kind smile – along with the soothing drizzle of the rain right outside the windows and the warm candlelight flickers casting a soft glow around the room – all went a long way in making Charlie blush like a smitten schoolgirl. Before she knew it, she drifted off to sleep, still holding Alastor's hand. He smiled, barely awake at this point himself, and kissed her cheek before extinguishing the lights and closing his eyes to get some sleep of his own.

A few hours later, Charlie felt a pang in her lower gut. She mumbled into her pillow and tried to ignore it, but the pressure only increased with time. Reluctantly, Charlie sat up and let the warm covers lightly fall from her upper body, rubbing her eyes a little as they adjusted to the darkness. Thankfully, the red moonlight filtered through the window and cast just enough illumination to provide the path to the conjoined bathroom. Eager to relieve herself quickly so she could snuggle back to sleep again, Charlie carefully swung her legs over the side of the bed and prepared to get up.

Just as she'd managed to shake off enough sleep to slowly push herself off the bed, Charlie felt long arms wrap around her middle. She jumped a little in surprise, but quickly eased into the familiar touch as Alastor gently pulled to him. She turned to teasingly tell him she wouldn't be gone _that_ long, but was surprised to find his eyes still closed and his soft breathing continue, clearly deep in slumber. It was clear now that he had instinctively sensed her leaving his side and had reacted accordingly.

“Al. Al~? I need to pee,” Charlie said, nearly doing so as she was struck with an incase case of the giggles. The way he pulled her fully to him and let out a low combination of a purr and possessive growl was too adorable, and she found the willingness to leave disappear entirely. Sighing in amused resignation, she wrapped her own arms around her sleeping boyfriend, looking out of a nearby window and seeing the sign of the sun peeking over the horizon. “Well, the sun'll be up soon. I might have to wake him up, though – ”

“Hrm...” Charlie looked down at Alastor mumbled, stirring before snuggling into her neck and chest. “Charlie...”

It took everything in Charlie to not squeak from the wave of pure emotion that hit her. She grumbled and made no other move to get up. “That's not fair! _Ugh!_ I guess I can wait. You owe me big time, dude!”

But Alastor only gave forth a light, satisfied snore.

Of course, with her heart in constant flutter over being held “captive” by the Radio Demon and her bladder beginning to cause slight pain, Charlie didn't get any further sleep. Thankfully, it wasn't long until Alastor began to rouse himself awake, yawning not unlike a cat and flashing his sharp fangs. Charlie watched Alastor as he reeled back a little, taken aback by the softness against him and the bit of hair in his face. When his sleepy eyes met her own, they widened to the size of dinner plates and he quickly sat up to let her go, heart racing.

“Charlie! Goodness, I'm sorry about that, my dear!” he said quickly, rapidly distancing himself and looking like he had no idea what to do with his hands. He caught his shadow snickering and shot it a glare. He cleared his throat, it having cracked from nervousness a moment before. “I do apologize, Charlie. That was wildly inappropriate.”

“No, no!” Charlie quickly assured him, holding his hands. He looked at her uncertainly. “You didn't do anything wrong! Nothing weird happened.”

“Are you sure? I mean – we were – I was – ” Alastor cursed himself; he was babbling. How did she manage to do that to him? “I know we're dating, _cher_ , but still...”

“Alastor, I swear it's fine. I loved spending the night with you,” Charlie said confidently. She couldn't bite back the wide toothy grin, however. “I had no idea that the Radio Demon was a _cuddle bug_.”

Her declaration caught Alastor so off-guard that his jaw dropped. The stunned expression was so priceless that Charlie burst into laughter, holding her stomach. She quickly sprang up and rushed into the bathroom, throwing out an “Oh God, you're going to make me wet myself! Be right back!” as she ran.

Alastor watched her leave before folding his arms and leaning back onto the headboard. He was beginning to regret slipping out of the habit of sleeping with his eyes open. Maybe then, he would have prevented himself from acting in such a sappy manner.

After finishing up and washing her hands, Charlie made her way back to him. She practically bounced on the bed as she sat back down, a familiar spark in her bambi eyes. Alastor felt himself begin to pout and grumbled. When she sat next to him and began batting her eyes at him innocently, he couldn't help but look down at her with a smirk.

“Yes, my dear?”

“Here I was worrying about being too clingy. But here _you_ are, being just as lovey-dovey! I know your dirty little secret, Alastor” Charlie laughed, rubbing her hands together in an over-the-top maniacal fashion. “Just wait until I tell Vaggie and Angel Dust!”

Alastor laughed and pinched her apple cheeks. “You better not.”

“But this kind of news is too hot to keep to myself! Think of the ratings!” Charlie said in an amusingly accurate imitation of Katie Killjoy. Both of them laughed, and Charlie happily snuggled into his chest as they held each other. “Nah, I wouldn't tell anyone. I want the fact that you're secretly adorable all to myself,” she grinned. “Maybe I'm a bit selfish too.”

Alastor smiled and rested his chin on top of her head. “Then let's be greedy together, sweetheart.”


End file.
